


Thief

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluffy, Kate's a thief, Romance, kind of humorish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You stole my sweater...again."</p><p>Kate's a chronic sweater thief according to Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

Gibbs was sure he'd set out his old blue USMC sweater before he went to work. Where the hell was it? He grumbled as he searched through his drawers before settling for a different sweater. 

"Come 'ta bed." Kate mumbled from the bed, sleepy.

An offer to join Kate in bed was not something he was about to refuse and if he did refuse he would end up giving in. When Kate wanted something she'd get this pouty look on her face with her bottom lip out and though he'd never tell her, it was adorable. 

He wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and she rolled over to face him.

"You stole my sweater...again."

"Nooo. I'm borrowing it again." 

"But you didn't ask."

"It was on my bed."

"You mean the bed we share?" 

"Makes it half mine." How was she managing all these comebacks when she was tired?

"Go to bed." 

"I was sleeping but then you came in."

Gibbs dramatically shoved his head in the pillow.

"Drama queen." Kate muttered as she snuggled up against him.

"Tha's nothin' compared to you bein a chronic sweater thief, Caitlin."

"You say that but you love it when I wear your clothes." 

He kissed her instead of replying though kissing her was agreeing with her. He did love seeing her wear his clothes. 

"So does that mean I'm forgiven for 'stealing'?"

"Might need a little more work on your part." 

A devious smile crept across her face and she leaned in for a long, deep kiss. 

"Better?" She asked with the smile still plastered across her face.

"If you were just a one time thief."

"But I'm not."

"Chronic sweater thief. Have a lot more to make up for."

Gibbs kissed her neck allowing her to think this was going to end up being a lot of kissing and loving and then he got her on her back and began tickling her.

"Gibbs!" She was laughing trying to curl up as to hide the ticklish spot on her stomach.

"Hmm?" 

"St..stop!" 

He pretended to think about it. "Nah."

"Jethro! Gah!" 

"Apologize my little thief."

"No!" She was pretty cute laughing and being stubborn all at once. 

"Then I guess I'm gonna hafta continue." He continued tickling her as she wiggled around trying to shield her ticklish spot. 

"Can't breathe."

"Apologize." He kissed her neck but still didn't let up.

"Ahh! Gibbs! Fine! I'm sorry! Ah Gibbs...I apologize...for stealing your...clothes." He laughed at her and allowed her to escape his grasp.

"Stubborn." 

"You know what? I'm not actually sorry. I'm comfy." Kate grinned and rolled back over to him so she was pressed up against him. Her mouth met his and her hands wandered down to his waistband.

"Katieeee."

"This is nice. Better start apologizing for tickling me." He gasped as Kate's hand wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Use your imagination as to what happens next...


End file.
